


Can Anybody See?

by The_Lost_Rabbit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst With A Slightly Happy Ending, Gen, It was one of those nights., Molly Angst, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Rabbit/pseuds/The_Lost_Rabbit
Summary: When you’re falling in a forest and there’s nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?Molly watches as the Mighty Nein move on.





	Can Anybody See?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. So, this is both me projecting on Molly and me responding to the M.T. Home not winning in the polls. So, hope y’all enjoy.

The first time Molly realized they didn’t need him anymore was after he had died. Sure, he was dead, but he liked knowing that they still needed him. He was their circus man, he should still be in their lives, even in death, right? 

 

Wrong. 

 

Molly watched silently as they met Jester’s Mom and explored Nicodranas. As they reunited with Yasha. As they went and STOLE A PIRATE SHIP. As they dived into Fjord’s history. And….while he wanted them to be happy, he just felt...empty. 

 

Left behind.

 

They didn’t need him. 

 

And Molly wanted that! Because if they didn’t need him, they could be safe! They could stay alive to help people.

 

But….it still hurt.

 

The first time Molly realized they were forgetting him was when Nott revealed her past. When Caleb revealed his name. When they left the Empire to get Nott’s husband. 

 

He watched as they went through the tunnels, setting up a shrine to the Traveler, dealing with kobolds, running past fire giants. He watched as they did insane tasks and face death straight on to get back one person. 

 

Just like he did for Yasha, Jester, and Fjord.

 

Not like they did for him.

 

Then Caduceus died.

 

And Jester brought him back to life.

 

And for a moment, Jester remembered Molly and he wanted to comfort her so badly, but he felt such immense pain as she bounced back to her cheerful self with one visit to a fellow follower of the Traveler.

 

And...he broke. 

 

Molly broke. 

 

After all, when you’re forgotten and unneeded by the ones you love, there’s no meaning in anything. There’s no point in staying focused on the here and now and living life to the fullest. Especially when you're already dead.

 

Molly watched heartbroken from the shadows as they had they continued their grand adventures, hoping one day they will remember him and bring him back, but knowing in his heart they never will. 

 

He sat silently as they got a house,  _ a home, _ that he could never live in, be a part of.

 

He stared out a window of the Mighty Nein’s (when did he stop thinking of himself as one of them? He can’t remember) home. He watched the Xhorasians walk by the house, stopping and staring at the tree on the top of the house.

 

“The M.T. Home.” 

 

Molly blinked, and looked back at Caleb. Caleb was staring at him. 

 

“It’s the M.T. Home. For Molly.”

 

The second time Molly woke up in a grave, the Mighty Nein were surrounding him, crying and cheering, remembering him and wanting him. 

 

The first time Molly returned to the Mighty Nein after his death, he came home. 

 

_ On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more than I’ve always been because I’m tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I’m waving through window. I try to speak but nobody can hear, so I wait around for an answer to appear while I’m watch, watch, watching people pass. I’m waving through a window. Can anybody see? Is anybody waving back at me? _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, confession time. 
> 
> It was one of _those _nights.__  
>  For those of you who read There’s Nothing I Can Say, it wasn’t that bad, but it was bad enough that I was trying to figure out a way to talk to someone without feeling like I was bothering them with my issues.  
>    
> This was the only way my brain would let me do it.  
>    
> So, hope y’all liked my angst. Hopefully I won’t have to write like this again.  
>    
> ~The_Lost_Rabbit  
> 


End file.
